happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fly Seen it All
Fly Seen it All is the seventeenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. It introduces Centie, the centipede who can see the abnormal. Starring *Centie Featuring *Daddy Long Legs Appearances *Nibbles *Pesto *Mags *Kiddy O Plot Early in the day, Centie wakes up from resting on a leaf and walks off the leaf and crawls down the tree and onto the ground. Nibbles flies by, holding a huge chip in his four hands. Centie sees Nibbles and waves to him with all of the arms on her left side. Nibbles, slightly creeped out and totally disgusted, vomits and flies away. Suddenly, a hawk flies above the centipede and Centie predicts what is going to happen, seeing the hawk eating a nearby Daddy Long Legs. Centie screams at the sight of the soon-to-happen blood and tries to find a way to get Daddy Long Legs to safety. Daddy Long Legs gets pushed onto a leaf by Centie and tells her that he's taking his time as he walks. Centie tells him that she sees a hawk and Daddy Long Legs just ignores her. Centie pushes the leaf across the pond to safety and Daddy Long Legs also hears the hawk and thanks Centie. Meanwhile, the hawk swoops down and attempts to snatch Daddy Long Legs, barely missing him. Daddy Long Legs screams in fear and slowly attempts to run away as the hawk walks after him. Centie decides to help and runs away. Nibbles, who flies by just at the right moment, get sliced in half when Centie grabs a sharp twig from a tree. Centie runs at the hawk with the large twig in her hands, only for the hawk to just step on her. Being a centipede, she is barely affected by this, though is still slightly in pain. She gets up and thinks of another plan. Pesto struggles to drag a rotten banana peel as Mags pulls the banana peel as well and Centie gets an idea from this. Centie takes the banana peel from Pesto, angering the fly. Centie builds a stick catapult and, once everything is set up, launches the banana peel into the hawk's way. The hawk slips on the banana peel, saving Daddy Long Legs from a quick demise. Daddy Long Legs thanks Centie for saving him, not noticing Kiddy O get crushed when the hawk falls on him. Pesto flies over to Centie and yells at her for stealing his banana peel. Centie apologizes and tells Pesto that it was to save Daddy Long Legs, but Pesto ignores her and continues yelling. The hawk gets up and towers over the three bugs. The episode ends with all of them screaming at the sight of the hawk. Deaths *Nibbles is sliced in half by a small twig. *Kiddy O is crushed when the hawk falls on him. *Pesto, Centie and Daddy Long Legs are eaten by the hawk (debatable). Trivia *This is Centie's debut episode. *This is the final episode of this week until the characters from the Vote or Die win. This means that no more episodes will be made until the Vote or Die is over. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes